To reduce power consumption, a circuit may employ header pMOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) in power gating modules, whereby power may be reduced to various sub-blocks of the circuit when not in operation. However, there may be unwanted IR (current-resistance product) voltage drops across the header pMOSFETs when various driven sub-blocks are dynamically switching on and off.